Denki Kaminari/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Battle Trial Arc He is teamed with Kyoka Jiro as "Team G" after being randomly drawn, participating as the Hero team. Kyoka uses her Earphone Jack to locate the rival team, indicating it to Denki, who advances with his Quirk ready to be used. It is unknown how well they both did in the trial itself. U.S.J. Arc On the way to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, Denki is part of the conversation with his classmates about Katsuki Bakugo. He tells the latter that from just one talk in their first meeting, they can tell that he is hostile as Katsuki shouts that he wwill regret his statement. When thugs of the League of Villains attack, Denki tries to evacuate along with the rest of his class. However, Denki is warped to the mountain side of the Unforeseen Simulation Joint by Kurogiri. Along with Momo and Kyoka, he finds himself surrounded. He tries to call for help, but to no avail. Kyoka then kicks him into one of the villains, causing the villain to be electrocuted. One of the villains tries to attack him, but is stopped by Kyoka's Quirk. Momo then creates an insulator sheet which hides her and Kyoka, allowing Denki to use Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 volts, which defeats the villains without harming Momo and Kyoka. However, one of the villains ambushes them and takes an airheaded Denki hostage, forcing Momo and Kyoka to stop fighting back and remain motionless. Fortunately, the villain holding Denki is shot down by Snipe, freeing him from his grasp. He is then seen with his class after the battle with the League of Villains is over. U.A. Sports Festival Arc After Shota announces that the Sports Festival is approaching, Denki says that he plans to become a professional Hero's sidekick after he graduates, to which Kyoka states that many people become sidekicks and fail to become real Heroes and thinks that Denki is the kind of person who would become like that, which disheartens him. Denki competes in the Obstacle Race, where he places 24th, allowing him to compete in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. He teams up with Shoto, Momo, and Tenya. Shoto explains that Denki will be on the left, using his Quirk to shoot sparks to prevent others from getting too close to them. After the Human Cavalry begins, Denki and his team confront Izuku and his team. Shoto orders Momo to prepare an insulator sheet and tells Denki to prepare to release his electricity. Shoto covers himself, along with Momo and Tenya, with the insulator sheet while Denki releases a huge amount of electricity, electrocuting and stunning the other teams attacking them. Afterwards, Shoto immobilizes the stunned teams by freezing their legs. Shoto takes one of the headbands of the teams while charging forward to fight Izuku's team. Fumikage's Dark Shadow tries to attack Shoto, but Momo uses her Quirk to block it. Shoto's team continues fighting, but Izuku's team proves to be quite resilient. With only a minute left, Tenya tells his team to hold on tight as he uses Recipro Burst to accelerate his movement forcibly to blazing speeds, allowing him and his team to speed past their enemies in a blink of an eye, which catches Izuku's team off guard and allows Shoto to grab Izuku's 10-million headband in the confusion. Unable to move due to the Engine stall of Tenya's move, Denki and his team are forced to fight Izuku's team for the remaining minute of the Human Cavalry Battle. For the last ten seconds of the Cavalry Battle, Denki discharges electricity against Izuku's team, but Fumikage uses his Quirk to block it. The ten seconds are up and the Human Cavalry Battle ends. Denki's team places first, which allows him and his teammates to participate in the final event. Denki is seen eating lunch during the noonday break. Afterwards, he and Minoru trick the girls of Class 1-A into doing the cheering battle, saying it is a message from their homeroom teacher. After the girls of Class 1-A walk out in their cheerleading outfits, Denki and Minoru hold thumbs up in their success. Later, he partakes one of the recreational events before the final event starts. A final event is a tournament event and Denki's opponent in the first round is Ibara. After Izuku defeats Hitoshi, Denki comments to Katsuki that Izuku used the same overthrow that he used on him, to which Katsuki tells Denki to shut his mouth. During the first few seconds of his first match, Denki charges his electricity and uses his Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 Volts technique. Ibara simply turns her back to Denki and commands her hair to create a shield of vines to protect her from the shock. Denki enters his dumb state and Ibara counterattacks by sending vines at him. The vines wrap Denki up and hang him over the stage, immobilizing him, which results in his defeat and elimination from the tournament. Denki, sitting next to Hanta, comments that Katsuki's reaction speed makes it impossible to distract him, saying that Ochaco's Quirk only activates when she touches her target and against Katsuki's fast reflexes, the odds are against her. After Eijiro returns to watch the match between Izuku and Shoto, Denki congratulates Eijiro for making it to the second round. After the match between Fumikage and Katsuki ends, Denki agrees with Hanta's comment about Fumikage winning, saying to Hanta that he also thought Fumikage would win. Denki, along with his class, watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Denki is shown in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Shota shows the Pro Hero nominations, revealing that Denki received 272 Pro Hero nominations. Afterwards, the students in Class 1-A have to decide on Hero Names. Denki has some trouble thinking of a name until Kyoka suggests the name ‘jamming-yay’, to which he comments on her intellectual idea, only for him to get annoyed when she reveals that it's because he always "jams" his brain. Denki later comes up with a Hero name: . After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Denki is given his personalized workplace list in order to choose a workplace that he wants to train at. On the day of the workplace training, Denki is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the workplace of his choice by train. The workplace training comes to an end and Denki returns to U.A. In Class 1-A, Denki talks to Minoru about his workplace experience. Denki then notes that out of everyone in the class, Izuku, Shoto, and Tenya have improved the most. Denki starts talking about Stain and finds the video detailing his ideology to be cool. After seeing Tenya's reaction, Denki tries to apologize, but Tenya replies that it is fine and he understands if he finds Stain to be cool. Denki later watches the rescue training race and sets his bet on Mashirao, though he is amazed to see Izuku jump to an early lead using his new moves and questions his improvement. After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Denki is in the boys' locker room changing into his school uniform. Final Exams Arc One week before the finals, Denki and Mina admit that they have not been studying due to the many events that have taken place throughout the semester. He is also annoyed when a smug Minoru reveals that he scored in the top ten on the midterm, being upset that the latter is really intelligent. Izuku and Tenya encourage Denki to do his best while Shoto notes that if he had not skipped classes, then he would not have bad grades, to which Denki asks Shoto to mind his words, not wanting to hear about attending every single class. Momo, who had scored first on the midterm, offers to help him and Mina study for the finals, which they accept, along with Kyoka, Hanta, and Mashirao. Back in class, Izuku reveals the content of the exercise test to the class, much to Denki and Mina's happiness; Mezo notes that they are happy because they do not have to adjust their Quirks for real-life opponents. That weekend, Denki, Mina, Kyoka, Hanta, and Mashirao meet up at the Yaoyorozu's giant, fancy estate, where Momo helps them study. Thanks to her guidance, Denki and Mina feel they do will well on the three days of written tests. On the day of the exercise test, Shota asks if have some knowledge on the exercise test, to which Mina and Denki exclaim that it will be fighting against robots. However, Nezu bursts Denki and Mina's bubble by revealing that they will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers in their exercise test. Denki is paired with Mina and they must fight Nezu in their test exercise. Mina, Denki, and Nezu arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Nezu explains the 30-minute test; Denki and Mina must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins. Denki and Mina struggle against Nezu, who has commandeered a wrecking ball and uses it to block off the roads leading to the escape gate. Denki and Mina are unable to get to the escape gate or handcuff Nezu, and as a result, they fail the practical test. Back in class, Denki is crestfallen that he is unable to go to the summer camp due to failing the practical test. Izuku tries to cheer up those who failed, but Denki launches a comical tirade at Izuku. Soon enough, Shota enters the classroom and informs Class 1-A that all of them are going to the summer camp, which will really be a boot camp, shocking Denki that Izuku was correct. However, Denki will be receiving harsher training at the boot camp for failing the practical test. Denki, along with his class, go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the summer camp. At the shopping mall, Denki decides to buy new shoes. My Hero Academia: Two Heroes All Might is invited to a summer trip at "I-Island", a man-made island where the top scientists of the world reside and perform research on Quirks, superpowers that 80% of the world's population has. Izuku is asked to accompany All Might whereas Ochaco and Kyoka were brought as guests by Momo. It is also discovered that Denki and Minoru are present on the island, working part time as waiters. After a tough day, Melissa invites Minoru and Denki to join them at a formal party that everyone else was invited to. Wolfram, a mysterious villain who secretly arrived on the island prior, takes control of the island's security system during the party and threatens to kill its residents. He also restrains all of the pro-heroes attending, including All Might, and takes David and his assistant Sam hostage in order to break into the island's vault. As they were running late, Izuku, Melissa, Tenya, Shoto, Momo, Ochaco, Kyoka, Minoru, and Denki are not restrained alongside the pro-heroes at the party and, in order to take back control of the security system, decide to access it by reaching the 200th floor of the building the party is hosted at. After the students reach the 80th floor, Wolfram and his team become aware of their plan and attempt to apprehend them. While hiding in a plant room, the group attempts to escape from two of the villains until Katsuki and Eijiro accidentally cross paths with them and engage in battle. Shoto helps the others escape to a higher floor and joins Katsuki and Eijiro in their fight. Following the defeat of two of Wolfram's henchmen, the villains learn that their enemies are well-trained students from U.A. High-school. Wolfram decides to increase security measures as a response, sending countless security drones after the kids. Shoto, Katsuki, and Eijiro are the first group to get ambushed by the robots. Izuku's group passes the hundredth floor and Denki notices the tower's shutter doors aren't closing in on them like earlier. Momo and Tenya agree that the villains are likely trying to lead them into a trap. Denki convinced Minoru to help them by telling him that he will get a harem after doing so. Minoru uses his Quirk to climb up the tower and lower a ladder to allow the others to climb up with him. Izuku and co. reach the 130th floor are notice the main room is flooded with security drones. Tenya believes the villains have completely shifted from trying to blockade to capturing. Izuku deduces that the villains have likely realized they're U.A. students and are taking them more seriously. Momo creates a sheet of insolation for the group and they proceed with Plan A. Tenya grans on to Denki and throws him using an engine boost. Denki activates his Quirk and lands on the swarm of robots. He uses his Indiscriminate Shock 1.3 Million volts Super Move but the robots are able to deflect it. Denki ups his voltage to 2,000,000 and immediate shorts out his brain. The students believe Denki has immobilized the robots and they walk into the room. However, the drones are still fully functional and they restrain Denki before going after his friends. Tenya switches their strategy to Plan B, prompting Momo to create particle flares that can disrupt the robots communication functions. Momo arms her peers with the smoke bombs and they work together to keep the swarm from advancing. Minoru follows up by throwing his sticky balls to trap the robots while they're confused. He demands they return Denki and believes he's successfully immobilized them with his Quirk. Once again the robots surprise the students by leaping over their trapped counterparts to continue their pursuit. Tenya rescues Denki while Kyoka listens for more enemies.They run away from the reinforcements until they reach the 132nd floor. Having short circuited his brain, Denki is unable to fight back and has to be protected by his friends. Denki then returns back to his normal state when Izuku and All Might defeat Wolfram. At the end, Denki is seen along with his classmates having a barbecue party and laughing together. Forest Training Camp Arc Because Izuku encountered Tomura in the Shopping Mall (who leaves without hurting him), the next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for the summer camp has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. Following the end of the semester, Denki and Minoru arrive at Izuku's apartment and ask him to train at the pool before the training camp begins. They arrive at U.A. High School to ask Shota Aizawa if they can use the pool, which Shota confirms. Denki and Minoru overheard the girls talking about using the school pool. Denki and Minoru only want to see the girls in their bikinis, but foreseeing that Shota would realize their intentions and not give them permission, they invite Izuku under the pretext of using the pool to train. However, Izuku invites all the boys of Class 1-A to participate in endurance training. The girls are present, but in school-issued swimsuits. While Denki is dismayed, Minoru is somewhat satisfied. Both are forced to train by an enthusiastic Tenya, who congratulates them for their "great idea" of training before summer camp. Both Denki and Mineta end up totally exhausted, so the boys decide to take a break from intense endurance training, while the girls play volleyball. Katsuki abruptly arrives and challenges Izuku, and Tenya decides to hold a competition to see who can swim fifty meters the fastest. The boys go in groups. Denki competes in the group of Katsuki, who wins the race using his Quirk to reach the other end of the pool without even swimming. Denki protests when Shoto does the same. Izuku wins on his turn, so the final race will be between him, Katsuki, and Shoto, but before they can begin, though, Shota arrives and kick all the students out of the pool area. On the day of the summer camp, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to their destination. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. There, they meet Pixie-Bob and Mandalay, two members of the Wild, Wild Pussycats, who challenge the students to reach base camp past the forest in three hours. Then, all of Class 1-A is forcibly thrown into Beast's Forest by Pixie-Bob's Quirk, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Monsters made from dirt clods attack them, so they work together to fight their way through the forest. Minoru immobilizes one of the Earth Beast with his sticky balls, trapping it for Denki to leap onto its back and burn it with a 1.3 Million Volts of electricity. The journey through the forest to the cabin takes them around eight hours before they finally arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixie-Bob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall and the Pussycats serve dinner. Denki and Eijiro chow down their food and comment on how good it is. Denki even says that the food even matches the standard of that which Lunch Rush makes. The next morning, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks. By running his electric current through a large capacity battery, Denki trains his body to be able to handle large amounts of electricity. Afterward, Class 1-A and 1-B are tasked with cooking for themselves. Then, Denki and the other students who failed their practicals exams take extra lessons with Shota until two in the morning. Training starts back up at seven the next day. Denki and the others are all super tired, but Shota forces them to train anyway. On the third day of training, Denki is happy because that night, they will participate in a courage test. Shota, however, forces the extra lessons group to sit out for more teaching, much to their displeasure. The Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains invade that night. Mandalay sends out a telepathic message warning the students of their arrival. Shortly after Shota leaves, Mandalay sends out two more messages giving permission for students to fight back and informing everyone that Katsuki is one of the villain's targets. Denki and his companions remain in Vlad King's custody. They want to go out to help, but Vlad forbids it. They are attacked by a clone of Dabi, but Vlad protects them and quickly defeats the clone. Shota arrives and destroys the clone of Dabi, saying to Vlad King that the villain is only aiming to distract the pro-heroes. Despite their efforts by teachers and students, the villains successfully kidnap Bakugo and leave the forest, leaving several students injured. The students return home from camp. Hideout Raid Arc Two days later, Denki, along with many of his peers, goes to the hospital to visit Izuku. Once there, Denki learns that Eijiro and Shoto plan to rescue Katsuki. Tenya is totally against their plan and argues with Eijiro. Denki asks them to calm down because they are in a hospital. . A doctor arrives and asks the class to leave the room so that he can talk to Izuku privately. Although he does not oppose the intentions of his classmates Kirsihima end Eijiro, he does not participate in it. Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Following Katsuki’s rescue and the retirement of All Might, Nezu orders the construction of the Heights Alliance, a series of buildings to transform U.A. into a boarding school, in order to protect the students, taking only three days to build them. Shota meets with his students outside of the building. He states they must start preparing to get provisional hero licenses like they had planned to during the training camp. Before allowing Class 1-A students to enter in their new residence, Shota scolds the entire class for having allowed five of them to rescue Katsuki without a license and did nothing to stop them. He then says that he would have expelled everyone but Katsuki, Toru, and Kyoka (due to them being captured and hospitalized, respectively) from the school, if it weren't for All Might's sudden retirement and asks them to stick to the rules from now on. Shota's criticism makes the atmosphere of Class 1-A gloomy. To lighten up the mood, Katsuki grabs Denki and forces him to overload his Electrification, and leaving him into his idiotic state for the class' amusement. This immediately cheers Class 1-A up. Class 1-A arrange their luggage in their respective bedrooms. Later that night, the boys of Class 1-A are in the common space on the first floor. The girls of Class 1-A show up and suggest a room showcasing competition. When they check out Denki’s room, the girls consider it too gaudy, with Kyoka stating that this would be the one store at the mall she would avoid. Denki is disappointed that they do not consider his room cool. After seeing all the rooms, Rikido ends up winning the competition, much to Rikido's surprise. He received his votes from the girls because his cake was delicious, which makes Denki and Minoru accuse Rikido of bribing. The next day, Class 1-A begin their school life anew. In Class 1-A's room, Shota mentions that their first objective will be earning their "Provisional Hero Licenses". To prepare for the Provincial Hero License exam, Class 1-A students will create at least two signature Super Moves that they will use in combat, with his help and that of Cementoss, Ectoplasm, and Midnight . Denki and the rest of Class 1-A are charged with coming up with new special moves and are given a special class to develop their Quirks and come up with them. Denki updates his hero costume and adds on his right forearm a Sharpshooting Gear that fires the Pointers. The day of the licensing exam arrives and Class 1-A travels to the National Dagobah Arena. The first phase begins and Izuku suggests that Class 1-A stick together, but Katsuki refuses and goes off on his own. Eijiro and Denki follow Katsuki to a streetside area of the arena. Katsuki yells at them both to stop talking and Eijiro replies telling Katsuki to relax. A mound of flesh is thrown at Katsuki and Eijiro throws himself in the way to save his friend. The flesh attack transforms Eijiro into a meatball that lands in Seiji Shishikura's hand. After Katsuki turns in to a meatball too, Denki and Seiji decide to battle; Seiji kneads flesh fingers and fires them at Denki, and Denki retaliates by throwing an object at Seiji. The object explodes, which stops Seiji's attack, which confuses Seiji since Katsuki is a ball of meat. Seiji sees that the object is a grenade; Denki reveals that Katsuki was carrying one of those grenades as he can create simple explosions with them. Seiji realizes that Katsuki gave Denki one of those grenades when he was talking. Denki fires a beam of electricity from his fingertip at Seiji and electrocutes him. Denki reveals that he is unable to control the flow of electricity by himself, which his new equipment now allows him to. Denki realizes that Katsuki's Explosions have a large range and used his AP Shot against Seiji which has a restricted range so that he would not harm Eijiro or him. Denki tells Seiji that Katsuki may be impulsive, but he is more serious about becoming a hero than most. Denki criticizes Seiji for mocking them when he knows so little about them. Seiji is furious with Denki's stupidity and angrily replies that he was telling them to know their place. Suddenly, Katsuki and Eijiro attack Seiji with an Explosion and Hardened fist respectively. Denki comments the reason Katsuki and Eijiro are back to normal is that his flesh ball prisons can be canceled depending on the amount of damage Seiji has taken, which is why Seiji fights at long range. With Seiji defeated, Katsuki and Eijiro begin arguing about their lack of timing until Denki tells them that the other examinees that became balls of flesh have returned to normal as well. Katsuki, Eijiro, and Denki pass the preliminary round. While they head for the winner's waiting room, Denki spots Izuku, Ochaco, and Hanta. Denki goes to greet them and congratulates them on passing. Upon arriving at the waiting room, they find that Shoto, Momo, Tsuyu, Kyoka, and Mezo have already passed the round. Momo is glad that all of them passed. Kyoka says that she thought Katsuki would also be there already, but she thinks that the reason he came later is because of Denki, a comment that bothers him. In the end, all the class 1-A students manage to pass the exam. While waiting for the organizers to prepare the second exam, which will consist of rescuing victims during a large-scale terrorist attack, Hanta tells Denki and Minoru that Izuku got to fight Camie while she was naked and they both get jealous. Denki and Minoru antagonize Izuku for what he saw, which confuses Izuku, don't allow him to explain. The trio look at Camie who smiles and waves at Izuku. Izuku begins understanding the situation and informs Denki and Minoru that they are misinterpreting everything and what actually happened is not at all what they think, but both still believe that Izuku has some kind of relationship with the girl. The second phase of the exam begins and Katsuki rushes off on his own again. Once again Eijiro and Denki follow him through the arena. They find two injured people in the mountains but Katsuki tells them to save themselves. Eijiro and Denki are surprised by his behavior but the "injured" noticed that Katsuki knows they're low priority citizens but due his tone is inappropriate he lose points. The second phase of the exam continues and Katsuki still refuses to help other people that Denki and Eijiro decide to rescue, being very rude to them. The exam ends after Denki and Eijiro save the last two people from H.U.C. Everyone meets to look over a presentation board revealing who passed the exam. Denki is happy that he has managed to pass the exam and get his license. Shie Hassaikai Arc Next day to the Provisional Hero License Exam, Shota tells Class 1-A about Hero Work-Studies, hero activities done off campus, saying that it is a more formalized version of the Field Training they did with pro heroes before. Three days later, Shota Aizawa introduces Class 1-A to the people who will teach them about Hero Internships; the third-year students who rank among the top of all U.A. students known as The Big 3: Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki and Nejire Hado. The personalities of the three students leave Class 1-A confused, who get even more confused when Mirio Togata challenges them all to a fight. At Gym Gamma, Mirio tells Class 1-A to attack him whenever and wherever they want. Denki, like the rest of his classmates, attacks him, but Mirio easily defeats all of them, thanks to his Quirk Permeation. While Class 1-A recovers, Mirio talk about his Quirk and advises class 1-A to participate in the Hero Work-Studies, as it will help them improve their career to be heroes, just as it helped him become one of the best students in the U.A. Days later, at U.A in Class 1-A, Denki is surprised to see Eijiro's Hero name, Red Riot, is on the Internet and his Hero debut in defeating the thug and saving civilians is also on the Internet. Denki comments on Eijiro's bad grades; Eijiro notes that Shota prepared supplementary lessons for him. Remedial Course Arc Days later, after the police raid at the base of Shie Hassaikai, Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu return to their dormitories at the school, where Denki, along the entirety of Class 1-A, is checking to make sure his classmates are doing okay, physically and mentally, after their mission. U.A. School Festival Arc At Class 1-A's Heights Alliance, after seeing Mina's dancing skills moves, Denki comments that Kyoka's hobby towards music is also impressive, and talks about her music themed room, which Kyoka shyly asks Denki to stop commenting on it. Later in the classroom, Shota Aizawa announces that U.A. High School will be having a School Festival. Denki is impressed by the reaction of his friend Kirishima, who asks if it's really okay to be so carefree at those times with the proliferation of villains. Shota explains that the festival is sponsored by the other U.A. departments. However, Shota points out that part of the festival will be within U.A. and tells Class 1-A to pick out a program to perform at the festival. Tenya Iida asks ideas from Class 1-A; Denki suggest a maid cafe but his classmates have other suggestions and the class ends without reach an agreement. Back at Heights Alliance, Tenya believes that Class 1-A should do a program where everyone can blow off steam. Mina suggests dancing, to which Shoto Todoroki unexpectedly agrees. Then Minoru reminds them all that dancing requires music, so the whole class looks at Kyoka Though, Kyoka believes that music has nothing to do with heroism and is simply just a hobby, Denki says to her that he finds it really awesome that she can play so many instruments. Then, Koji tells her that playing music can help put smiles on people's faces. Encouraged by her peers, Kyoka decides to help Class 1-A with music. All of them agreeing with dance and music, Class 1-A's school festival program will be a live performance and dance with party space. Next day, they decide who will be the members of the musical band; Katsuki plays the drums, Momo plays the piano, and Kyoka herself will be playing the bass and be the vocalist, and requires two guitarists. Denki and Fumikage are chosen for these positions after showing their skills with the guitars. With the musical band formed, the rest of class 1-A is divided into the Dance team and Staging team. Until the festival, the Band team constantly practices the music, and on the appointed day, the performance of class 1-A ends up being a huge success. After their performance, Denki and classmates continue to enjoy the rest of the events and attractions offered by the festival, like the Beauty Contest. Then, along with Mina, Toru and Minoru, he goes to the haunted house. Until the festival ends, he enjoys the festivities. Pro Hero Arc At Class 1-A's dormitory, Fumikage sneezes which Denki believes that he has been mentioned in a conversation and assumes that a fan mentioned him. Fumikage replies that it's too early for him to have any fans. Later, they receive a visit from the Pussycats, who came to celebrate their returns after a long hiatus. Days later, at the U.A. dorms, Denki and his classmates watch a television report of a Nomu attack in the city, watching Endeavor being overwhelmed by High-End. After Endeavor defeats High End stands up victorious, Shoto collapses to his knees, relieved his father is still alive. Denki along with his classmates approaches him to console him. Joint Training Arc The First Round of Class 1-A vs Class 1-B is a battle between Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Tsuyu Asui, and Koji Koda against Ibara Shiozaki, Kosei Tsuburaba, Hiryu Rin, and Jurota Shishida. Hitoshi Shinso of Class 1-C is added to Class 1-A's team. The match begins and Class 1-A laments they didn't get to form a proper plan. They decide that regardless they have to fight to win. Kaminari believes they might be better served by splitting up but Eijiro refutes this because this would leave each of them alone and vulnerable. Jurota, carrying Kosei on his back, suddenly attack them and smashes Tsuyu and Eijiro. After a short scuffle, Hitoshi manage to stop Jurota with his Quirk and Artificial Vocal Cords. During the fight, Hitoshi tries to capture Jurota with his binding cloths, but is trapped by Kosei's Air Prison, who wake up Jurota from his brainwash. Denki rushes to both Jurota and Kosei but Jurota smacks Denki away and receives a powerful shock for touching him. Denki's surprised Jurota still had the strength to send him flying despite the electric shock. Jurota chases Tsuyu and Denki is dismayed his electricity didn't paralyze the beast. Later on Class 1-B ends the first skirmish with a 2-1 lead (Koji and Eijiro captured). Hitoshi apologizes for his slowness in capturing Jurota, but Tsuyu and Denki encourage him. Tsuyu comes up with an idea and tells Denki to use his Sharpshooting Gear to locate Jurota. One of Denki's pointers latched on to Jurota's back leg. Tsuyu masks the trio's smell by covering them with mucus secreted from her body. In order to mask Denki and Hitoshi's smell, she used her mucus to give them an odor that would allow them to trick Jurota's sense of smell. Hiryu notices Denki's point on Jurota and Ibara pulls Denki out of the field with her vines. Hiryu and Jurota prepare to retreat as Denki plans to shock all three of them with his Quirk. Ibara quickly traps him with her Crucifixion and protects herself with Faith's Shield. Denki tries to shock Jurota with his sharpshooting but Hiryu uses his scales to knock the pointer off if his ally's leg. Ibara believes Hiryu is telling her to respread the vines but she gets brainwashed by Hitoshi. This was Denki's plan all along. He wanted to get captured so that Class 1-B's team divided their attention. This gave Hitoshi the opening he needed to subdue Ibara's troublesome Quirk. Hiryu quickly realizes that Hitoshi has destroyed their communication. Tsuyu quickly returns in her camo form and dropkicks Hiryu. Jurota then prepares to attack Hitoshi, but Tsuyu throws Hiryu into his head and knocks them both out. All Class 1-B's members are taken to the jail and Class 1-A wins the set 4-2. After their round, Shota Aizawa asks his students what they learned from the battle. While his teammates realize the mistakes they made and know in what aspects they have to improve, Denki thinks highly of his performance and believes he did great. However, Shota scolds Denki and tells him to stop acting so recklessly. References Site Navigation Category:Synopsis Category:Character Subpage